Birthday Surprise
by AJlovesKakashi
Summary: Kakashi's been conned into taking his team to a mixed bath! Or has he...What lies in store for Sasuke and Naruto just might give them heart attacks! Pure crack with KakaSaku goodness.


Um…yeah…this another of the older stories. I'm not really going to change many things, I suppose because I'm way too lazy.

Small warning: This is pure crack. There will probably be some minor mistakes (because it's older), so don't sweat the small things if you review.

Oh yes, I know when Sakura's birthday is. I realize that it is three months after the fact. My birthday is actually the same day as hers. So please, if you review, do not be all "You do know that Sakura's birthday is March 28th, riiiiight?" Because I know.

-o0-

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I realize that this is a given and despite not owning Naruto, I do keep a lot of the male shinobi locked away…Tsunade must be so drunk that she hasn't realized her entire staff is gone! (I think I could fight her! I would so win!) XP

-o0-

Birthday Surprise

-o0-

"Kakashi-sensei, why does Sakura get to ride shotgun while Sasuke and I sit in the back?" whined an extremely annoying blonde shinobi.

"Hmpt." Sasuke chimed in, also unhappy that he'd been placed in the backseat.

"Well, as you two are younger than she is…" Kakashi smiled as turned to give the four-man rickshaw driver the directions.

"We're all twenty!" Naruto said as he pointed at Kakashi with a look that claimed his triumph.

"Well, Naruto, your reasoning would be almost correct, if not completely inaccurate. Sakura is actually twenty-one tomorrow, and she is a lady and deserves to sit next to the most handsome man in the village!"

"Shut up and read your porn." Sasuke death stared him as he thought, _'How can he think that he is the most handsome man in the village, when it is so obviously me?'_

"Sasu-kun! Don't be so mean to Kaka-sensei! He went through all this trouble so he can get his books back!" Sakura stuck out her tongue slightly with one eye closed and an orange book in her hand. "I had them confiscated!"

"Sakura-chan! Don't be so rough with it! It's very fragile!" Kakashi half panicked as he and Sakura wrestled a bit over the book and disappearing behind the seat from Naruto and Sasuke's view.

"Just tough it out!"

"I need it so badly!"

"You dirty old man!"

Naruto erupted into giggles as the two reappeared in sight. Sakura's hair was slightly disheveled, but it appeared she had won because she held the book up high.

"We're here!" the driver called out in a tired and strained voice. Kakashi got out first and held the door open for Sakura, who was smoothing her hair.

"Welcome to the mixed bath!" Kakashi announced as hearts manifested around his head.

"Mixed?" Sakura puzzled.

"How else could we all share this beautiful day together?" Kakashi looked at his ex-students, thinking about how Sakura would look with only a towel. His thoughts quickly turned to the thought of Sakura beating him with the towel as she tore out pages of Icha Icha.

"Sensei?" Naruto tilted his head as the thirty-four year old cried tears of pain and misery, while at the same time a stream of blood sprayed out of his nose.

"Pervert." Sasuke walked in the bathhouse, "Guys, come on, if we want to finish our baths before six, we have to get a move on." Sasuke beckoned as the other members of Team Seven followed him inside.

-o0-

Sakura went into a separate room to change, much to Kakashi's sadness, as she carried away his Make-Out book with her. She had made a comment about 'reading material' with an evil laugh that bounced off the walls and echoed long after she was gone.

"Kakashi, what the hell were you thinking? You think _you're_ the hottest guy in the village? It's been proven that I'm the number one hot guy around here, you're just a dirty old man!" Sasuke smirked as he grabbed his towel.

"Let's not forget who taught you the chidori now. Besides, I doubt highly that you can say that you've slept with girls from Anbu and a few from the hospital. Chicks really dig the whole 'mysterious' thing." Kakashi smirked through his mask.

"Doesn't Sakura-chan work at the hospital? And she's also in Anbu, isn't she?" Naruto stopped to turn his head slightly.

"Well, uh, oh crap." Kakashi colored as Sasuke and Naruto both cornered him, demanding details.

-o0-

Sakura made her way to the hot spring with her robe pulled tightly around her female form. She looked around to make sure that no one else saw her walking half-naked down the hallway. It wasn't any shorter than her skirt, but something just felt embarrassing about not wearing her shorts.

As she entered the hot spring, she was confronted immediately by two smirking boys. "Sakura-chaaan!" they cried as both trapped her between their arms.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Wh-what are you doing?" Sakura spluttered as they tightened their hug with expressions that could be compared to that of imps.

-o0-

As this was going on, Kakashi sank deeper into the water, hiding in the slight mist. He watched all that was going on, aware that his neck would be snapped by the time they left. If only he hadn't gotten caught up in Sasuke's bragging!

-o0-

"So, when you wouldn't go out with me…" Naruto's eye twitched slightly.

"And when I asked you out…" Sasuke stuck his face up to hers.

**"You were hooking up with Sensei!"** both boys said with an accusatory tone. Sakura colored immediately, feeling slightly claustrophobic suddenly.

"W-wait! Wha-what?" Sakura looked around frantically, searching for the one she was going to later pummel to death.

-o0-

'Oh, dear kami…she's looking over here! Please, please don't see me!' Kakashi thought with a panic. He lowered himself even lower into the water as the thought of being killed took over his frantic mind.

'Too late' was the only thought that went through his mind as Sakura yelled and broke free of her teammates' grasp and started to wade through the water toward the poorly hidden ninja.

"Why the hell did you tell them? I thought I made it very clear that we would never **ever **tell them!" Sakura pulled him out of the water, lifting him so high that she had to support his weight with her own body.

"So it's true." Sasuke had a faraway look in his eyes as he imagined the scene, promptly causing a nosebleed for both he and Naruto.

"Knock it off!" She turned and yelled at the bleeding ninja, still holding Kakashi up with her face close to his.

"It's not like it happened more than once, Sakura-chan. We can believe that he drugged you." Naruto said as he patted his nose with a towel.

Sakura colored up even more, which prompted Sasuke to say, "You mean, you did it more than once?"

"Yeah, she's really powerful!" Kakashi said, forgetting his position and kissing Sakura on the mouth quickly.

This caused a whole other batch of nosebleeds among Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura slowly lowered her ex-sensei down to his usual height and hugged him tightly. She quietly let a few tears fall from her eyes. Kakashi could feel the cool droplets on his bare chest that contrasted with the heat of the spring. "Sakura…" He wrapped his arms around her and dropped the -_chan_.

"Kakashi…I'm so…embarrassed…" Sakura hugged him with fresh tears falling from her eyes. Kakashi reached down and picked her up into a cradle position as he sat down in the far corner of the bath with her on his lap. Her arms were around his neck in a tight embrace.

Naruto and Sasuke observed the scene, eyes widening as their sensei made-out with the only girl on Team Seven. Sasuke remembered a time when he could have been that to her, and Naruto realized he never would. Both edged out of the hot spring, planning on sitting in the "locker room" and sulking for the rest of the trip.

"I can't believe Sakura is dating our teacher." Naruto looked downcast as he sat on the bench, still wearing only a towel.

"It makes sense, if you really think about it." Sasuke twiddled his thumbs a little, very unlike Hinata's habit.

"How so? I still don't understand."

"Who do you think is left behind when we train or when we do something stupid? Like when I was with Orochimaru and you were with Jiraiya? They are stuck in the village, Sakura at the hospital and Kakashi slightly too old to go on many Anbu missions, it makes sense." Sasuke rationalized. _'It's my own damn fault that I didn't end up with Sakura, I took off to train under Orochimaru. Not to mention, I knocked her out and left her on a park bench. I wouldn't want to date me either.'_

"But, we really love her, and he is…well, he's Kakashi-sensei! Doesn't it seem weird? He was our teacher!" Naruto's mind turned in agony over the thought of Sakura with their old teacher, enough so it gave him another nosebleed.

"Freakin' pervert." Sasuke muttered as his thoughts wandered of to the more intimate relationship between Sakura and Kakashi; his nose bled even more than Naruto's. "God, we have issues."

-o0-

"A bar?" Sakura stared at the masked ninja, who was visibly smiling under the piece of cloth that ended on the bridge of his nose.

"You are twenty-one now." Kakashi rested his weight on his right hand that he'd placed on the wall next to her head.

She smirked as she said, "Are we going now? The only ones we've told are Naruto and Sasuke, what about your friends?"

"That's what we'll do tonight, along with a healthy dose of sake." Kakashi leaned in closer as his other hand began to pull down his mask and Sakura began to move closer to the older ninja. And just as the mask was falling beyond his nose, a rather annoying voice cried out, "Sakura-chan!"

Naruto and Sasuke came walking down the hallway of the hospital, one smirking and the other staring wide in shock. "Wasn't it a secret? What're you going to do if Tsunade finds out?"

"There's a closet right there, you don't have to show everyone how intimate your relationship is," said the cynical Uchiha.

"Go to hell, Sasuke." Came from an annoyed silver-haired Kakashi.

"It's our business, stay out." Echoed from an equally annoyed Sakura.

"Whatever. Oh, Sakura, you're going to have to tell us what he looks like without that stupid mask." Sasuke said as he led Naruto away down the hall.

"Let's go." Sakura pulled Kakashi forcefully down the opposite way of the hall by the hand.

-o0-

Kakashi and Sakura met up with his usual bar buddies at a club that was only down the road from Ichiraku's.

"Kakashi!" Genma called over from the bar and Kakashi hurried over pulling Sakura with him. "Tag along?" Genma nudged his head in the direction of the pink-haired medic.

"No, she's my date." Kakashi eyed the Jonin as he wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulders and pulled her close.

"Hot." Genma looked her up and down, from the skinny, silky straps of her form fitting dress to the high heels she was wearing. Sakura, sensing the mental undressing going on, pushed herself against Kakashi and rested her head on his shoulder. "Really hot."

"Kakashi, you're dating your former student, who also happens to be the Hokage's apprentice? I'm absolutely gonna write a FanFiction about this!" cried the voice of Anko from a sofa nearby, who vanished in a poof of smoke.

"Wish I could hit that." Came a drunken sentence from a drunken Izumo.

"Go to hell." Kakashi yanked down his mask slightly frustrated and jammed his mouth against hers. It took her a second to realize what was happening, but Kakashi kept at it until Sakura was gasping for air. "This one's mine." He smirked when he finally released her.

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

Yeah, um, it's not particularly great plot-wise I suppose…

I think I was insanely bored when I wrote this originally.

So, go ahead and review please…

XP

AJlovesKakashi

XP

Dedicated to Bloody Diamond, who is my Number #1 supporter.

We're going to be juniors, omg!


End file.
